Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Wehrmacht
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale As far as I know, this term was never mentioned nor referenced in a Star Trek production. So it has to go..... Tom (talk) 23:05, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Discussion Support. There's always the offhand chance that a reference might be hidden in some insignia or script or whatever, but unless something like that shows up it shouldn't be kept. The fact that people showed up in uniforms we know to indicate wehrmacht is not enough to have an article on the organization imo. -- Capricorn (talk) 15:44, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Oppose. While I agree with Capricorns reasoning, there is, unfortunately perhaps, a visual reference to the wehrmacht, however so slightly. In Archer is being transported to the nazi headquarters, and on at least one of the vehicles (the Kübelwagen) in the convoy the numberplate is clearly legible, "WH-52552". WH, abbreviation, or rather acronym, for wehrmacht, was featured on all numberplates of all vehicles utilized by the wehrmacht in WWII (as opposed to "SS" on the plates of that organization). Either, the propmaster knew his stuff or, more likely, it was a museum piece...So there we have it, a visual reference in writing. On a sidenote, Trek somehow has a preference for SS, as both the TOS "Patterns" episode and the "Storm Front" episodes showcase only military personnel belonging to that organization (including the VOY "Saint Claire" ones, mentioned in the article, which, if kept, needs a thorough rewrite anyways), with the exception of the wehrmacht general in the latter episodes ..--Sennim (talk) 08:45, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Addendum - I've made an effort to rewrite the article to be more in accordance with MA guidelines, and believe the issue is now properly addressed.--Sennim (talk) 13:03, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Comment - With the recent rewrite of the article and the two screen references I withdraw from my call for deletion and vote for keeping this article. What about you, Capricorn? Tom (talk) 11:13, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Comment You can disregard my vote. Though to be honest it's less because Sennin's argument convinced me it should stay, but because it's got me doubting and now I'm just not sure anymore either way. (I got in a bizarre argument with myself if the WH in the plate is indended to communicate the word "Wehrmacht" or if its just should be seen as part of the coding of the number plate. It's such an anal thing that I'll just asume that I'm the only one concerned about it, and frankly right now it seems like I'll go insane before I'll figure it out. So yeah, I hope no one asks what I did with my weekend tomorrow.) Anyway, so please don't count me as as in support for keeping, but rather as not having voted either way. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:38, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Admin resolution Article kept. As initial suggesting the deletion I withdraw and the supporting vote also withdraw from nomination. Tom (talk) 19:47, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Wehrmacht